Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rowing exerciser, and more particularly to an angle-adjustable rowing exerciser, which can be conveniently adjusted to the desired angle of inclination.
A variety of exercising apparatus have been disclosed for different exercising purposes, and have appeared on the market. Regular multipurpose exercising apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive, and not suitable for home use. Regular simple climbers, rowers, stationary bicycles are less expensive, and suitable for home use. However, these exercising apparatus are designed for one particular exercising purpose only.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an angle-adjustable rowing exerciser, which is practical for exercising different parts of the body. It is another object of the present invention to provide an angle-adjustable rowing exerciser, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and suitable for home use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an angle-adjustable rowing exercising, which can be conveniently adjusted to fit different exercising requirements. According to one aspect of the present invention, the angle-adjustable rowing exerciser comprises a wheeled base frame, a fixed mattress and a pivoted mattress supported on the base frame, a transverse frame bar pivotally mounted on the base frame at the bottom, two handlebars respectively connected to the ends of the transverse frame bar for turning by hand to rotate the transverse frame bar, and two actuating bars perpendicularly and fixedly connected to the transverse frame bar and forced to tilt the base frame or the movable mattress up and down upon turning of the handlebars. According to another aspect of the present invention, the transverse frame bar comprises two adjustable ratchet connectors at its two distal ends respectively connected to the handlebars, enabling the handlebars to be adjusted to one of a series of angular positions relative to the transverse frame bar.